Doginabag
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: White Rose having a date, and Weiss tests Ruby's rather outlandish claim about her dog being a great wingman. A couple OC's also. One-shot.


The stubby Corgi followed Ruby at her heels, as he had ever since Dad had sent him to the girls. Having him around reminded the girls of home, and spooking Blake at his expense would probably never lose its splendor.

He was also incredibly useful, as he could shape into certain things if they needed him to. He'd been a beach ball for them one time during the summer, and he made a great alarm clock. Being small and forever stubby, Zwei was easy to take around, helping them out on missions and in everyday endeavors.

Zwei was thrilled about it, too. His work as a therapy dog was pretty strenuous, especially when trying to ease the stresses of a worrywart like Taiyang. The man never stopped stressing about his girls. Then again, Tai had lost a lot of people in his life, and Ruby and Yang were really all he had.

So staying with the girls was the gray Corgi's vacation time, and he soaked it up while he could.

BORK! He called, seeing Ruby return with a smoothie in each hand. She passed one to Weiss, who grinned happily as the taste of strawberries and kiwi overtook her taste buds.

"Zwei sure is great to have around, Ruby," Weiss mentioned between sips of her glorious smoothie. The heat of this summer day was beating down on everyone, and Weiss was sweating buckets despite wearing her coolest threads.

"Yeah, he's pretty self-sufficient. Plus he makes a great wingman!" Ruby chuckled, sitting her berry smoothie on the table.

"I doubt that, Ruby Rose." Weiss challenged, intrigued by the ludicrous idea.

"You doubt the talents of the incredible Zwei? _How dare_!" Ruby cried, Zwei barking triumphantly to prove his own case. How dare this rich girl! Zwei was the second in a long line of wingmen... wing-dogs? Whatever the term, he was a Corgi, and Corgis _always_ get the girls! Or guys, or birds or whatever they happen to be into...

"Okay, prove it! See that gorgeous number with the purple hair over there?" Weiss nodded for Ruby to look, and Ruby turned to see a goddess in the flesh. Tall and toned, she had flowing purple hair and glimmering skin. She wore a red tank top and shin-length red denims. Ruby had stars in her eyes just from looking at the girl. "Go get her phone number!"

Ruby's heart jumped within her chest. "Really, Weiss? She's a ten... and I look like I'm ten..." She complained. She wondered if Zwei could secure ten digits from this perfect creation.

"Well, don't brag if you can't back it up!" The white-haired beauty lightly condescended. Ruby grimaced at that, beckoning Zwei and walking toward the beauty in red. Her nerves flared with every step closer. The Corgi bouncing at her side did little for her confidence. She was awkward enough with Weiss, and Weiss was her girlfriend.

"Ooh, doggy!" The purple-haired beauty spoke. "Could I pet him?" Ruby had to pause for a moment to remember that the dog was hers, that the girl had addressed her, her own name and address, et cetera.

"Sure! His name's Zwei." Poor awkward Ruby finally answered. The lovely girl knelt by Zwei and scratched his shoulder floof, sending the tiny dog into a kicking fit.

"Who's a good Corgi? You's a good Corgi! Yes, you are!" The excited girl told the Corgi as he kicked and panted.

"So, what's your name?" Ruby stuttered, stepping all over her own words. The girl in red stood and extended one hand.

"Amethyst." She replied, her bright blue eyes giving Ruby a once-over as they shook hands. "You look incredibly nervous..."

"I'm not nervous, I'm Ruby!" She blurted, suddenly wishing she would lose her voice. She could feel Weiss laughing at her.

"Hello, Ruby. So, are you doing anything right now?" Amethyst asked, taking Ruby by surprise.

She nearly fell on her face, tripping on nothing at all, before she answered.

"My girlfriend and I are having smoothies..." Oh, sugar honey iced tea, she'd never get the phone number now. Amethyst's expression changed just slightly.

"The white-haired girl, right? She's beautiful, and you're lucky..." She confessed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her bright red jeans.

"Well... she sent me over here... You see, I was telling her that Zwei is an excellent wingman, and she wanted irrefutable proof..." Ruby confessed, sheepishly staring at the ground.

"So, she sent you to hit on me? And you made your doggo do all the work while you just stood here being awkward and pretty?" Amethyst accused. Ruby fell to her knees, prepared to beg for her forgiveness.

"Yes, exactly- wait, you said I'm pretty?" Ruby was confused.

" _Beautiful_! I mean, my girlfriend Chartreuse would love you! We should all hang out sometimes." The beauty with the purple hair told her, producing her Scroll. Ruby tapped her own Scroll against it. "Ruby Rose." Amy read. "Cute, nauseatingly cute!"

"Amethyst Eatnahs. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Ruby tried desperately not to look idiotic. Amy smiled at her.

"Thank you very much, the pleasure is all mine..." She replied before waving goodbye and walking away. Ruby marched back to the table... sure, it was more a stumble, since her legs felt like jelly, but it was her best attempt at a triumphant march.

"I can't believe you got that girl's phone number!" Weiss complained.

"I told you, the Corgi always gets the girl." She retorted, Weiss pouting at her words. Ruby leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend's pouty lips. "She has a girlfriend, too, Weiss. She said we should all hang out sometime." She comforted her love, Weiss softly smiling.

Zwei barked at Weiss, crawling into her lap once he'd been invited. He lay there contently as the girls talked the time away over their smoothies. Yep, Zwei still had it. Like father, like dog, he always figured.

BORK!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I always love the ZWEI day of the challenge, especially when I get to use OCs. Amethyst is loosely based on Shantae, and Chartreuse is based on Rottytops. I have a few fics lined up featuring them and their team, Team DNCE! But anyway, White Rose and junk!))**


End file.
